


The Horsemen of Hogwarts

by swimbfly



Series: The Four Horsemen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Four Horsemen, Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimbfly/pseuds/swimbfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war may be over but has the world really been saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horsemen of Hogwarts

The war was over, Voldemort dead, trials over, Hogwarts was well on her way to being rebuilt, and life was returning to normal for the Wizarding World. Hogwarts had reopened her doors and the school year had started once more. The sorting ceremony was a somber affair, with large holes marking where students would be, ghosts wearing robes watching from the corners still lost in memory, the first years instead of being wide eyed and amazed mostly walked in eyes forward and silent. Around the room the upper years watched silently eyes haunted. The Sorting Hat instead of its normal song gave a story, a story of the four founders of a friendship tested and mirrored it on the houses now. It claimed the houses had been tested in the years past but this was their chance to regroup and grow once more. That was the plan. 

All of the eight years, aka the students that should have been 7th years the year of the war were all living in the same dorm without a house for the most part, they were taking classes together, couldn’t join the Quidditch teams, and couldn’t earn or lose points for their previous houses. McGonagall was doing her best to make them all feel like they were together in this, hoping that their shared experiences due to the war would mean that they could help each other heal.

Almost two months in that was working well and not so well at the same time. The Slytherins that returned were treated rather poorly by most of the school, people blaming them for the actions during the war. Draco was a pariah by most. The other houses had became closer though. The so called Golden Trio, the heros of the war were the only ones that spoke to the Slytherins and accepted Draco into the fold.

This was treated with odd looks from the school, but no one was willing to question those that killed Voldemort and life continued.

It was the day before Halloween and Luna was leaving the Eighth year common room when she paused and turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all sitting and going over their transfiguration homework together.

“It calls ‘Come’ and the four shall ride. The world will shudder and shake. The end will come when the four ride together.” She said her eyes blank and focused over their heads.

Hermione looked up and calmly asked “When is the call?”

Luna tilted her head her eyes still blank her voice still sounding like it came from miles away, “When the veil thins the call will come.”

Hermione looked at her companions a small smirk suddenly playing on her face, before looking back to Luna.

“Luna, Luna are you okay?” Ron asked.

The blonde blinked and shook her head slightly before looking at the group again. “I’m sorry the Wrackspurts seem to be extremely strong this year. What were you saying?”

“It’s nothing Luna, have a good night,” Harry responded.

“Very well, have a good night all,” Luna said bouncing off.

Draco looked over the others, “So we’re just going to pretend that Luna didn’t just stand there and give us a prophecy?”

“With our luck with prophecies do you honestly think that we’re going to freak out now? Nah,” Harry said getting comfortable. “We saved the world once let someone else deal with it this time.”

Hermione and Ron laughed and even Draco chuckled shaking his head. The night passed quietly and before they knew it they were sitting down for the Halloween feast. The Great Hall was decked out the flying black bats, huge jack o’lanterns, and cobwebs. The tables were bowing and creaking under the weight of the food on them. All of the ghosts were scattered around the room. In other words it was Halloween at Hogwarts.

The students all split filling the tables. Draco raised his goblet to Harry and the others from the Slytherin table. Harry nodded to the other man and did the same.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and came to the podium looking out over the room. As she reached it the hall shook, lightning flashing over the ceiling, and the lanterns fell from the air crashing into the tables sending food all over the students and professors. The war veterans students and adults immediately drew their wands moving to protect the younger years. The younger years were crying out in fear moving to hide under the tables shaking. 

The only ones who did not react were also the only ones without food splattered all over them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Luna were all clean. Luna had cast a shield charm and had quickly moved away from the table her eyes searching the room. 

A ringing voice in a language long forgotten now echoed through the Great Hall, if they went outside they still would have heard the voice as it had echoed the world over. It was loud but they could feel it echoing in their souls words as ancient as the universe being spoken once more.

Nearly everyone in the room fell to the ground their hands over their ears as the voice kept echoing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all remained standing, as one they stood and turned stepping over the bodies of their classmates many now unconscious on the floor as they left not on the Great Hall but Hogwarts herself. The ghosts as they passed all bowed or curtsied before the quartet. 

They moved silently in step off of the grounds. The world outside seemed to have went still no animals were moving, no wind, it was dead silent. They reached the end of the grounds and as one disappeared with a sharp snap echoing through the silence.

They reappeared in a large field, magic strumming through the air around them and the ground below. Harry waved his hand and the pressure lessened allowing the group the breath.

“Are we ready?” Ron asked a sharp grin splitting his face.

“I am.” Hermione said a hungry smile on hers.

Draco looked to Harry, “I believe that the call is for me.”

“You start the ride.” Harry said somberly, “I finish it.”

Draco nodded and waved his hand, before him rose a white dragon, flexing its wings; Draco’s robes melted away revealing pale white robes, his wand becoming a bow on his back. He smiled down to the others as he mounted the dragon’s back.

“Best of luck, Conquest.” Hermione said smiling up at the first horseman.

Conquest nodded down and he took off, the white rider leading the way.

The remaining trio waited standing stationary unflinching as time passed. That was until the voice echoed once more.

Ron leapt to his feet a near manic laugh echoing as the voice feel silent. A wave of his hand and his robes were replaced with golden armor, his wand now a huge broadsword. A huge fiery red dragon rose from the ground flexing its powerful wings and letting out a stream of fire as it freed itself. Ron took a running jump and soon rested upon the beast’s back.

“Enjoy the hunt, War.” Harry said looking up at his friend.

War saluted Harry before he took off as well the red rider flying into battle.

Hermione and Harry did not have long before the call echoed once more and this time Hermione stepped forward. Her robes fell away revealing a tight black dress, her wand becoming a set of black scales. Before her rose a thersal and she stepped forward rubbing the creature’s nose before settling on its back.

“Famine,” Harry said with a fond smile. “Enjoy your feast.”

Famine nodded a proud smile gracing her face as she urged her black ride into flight.

Harry stood waiting and watching. He was untouched by the events around him but he still knew them and so he waited. Soon enough there was another call and he stepped forward.

His black Hogwarts robes changed paling to an ashen green, his eyes still emerald seemed to glow, his hair so dark it made his skin seem as pale as a ghost. Around his neck hanging on a chain was a black stone, over his left arm was a long cloak silvery in appearance almost looking as a liquid mirror, and in his right hand was a wand that was last seen being returned to the grave of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. Before him rose a thersal which much like Famine’s was larger than the rest but this one was different in another way too; it was a pale grey instead of the black of her kind. He reached forward and caressed the creature’s neck before mounting it and urging it into flight.

As they flew he looked at the world below, fields were burning, bombs still falling, people hiding, and corpses stacked like cordwood in the streets. They did not fly long before they came across the others. Conquest and Famine riding next to each other the pale white shining next to the pitch black, with War riding at point leading them, a fiery comet in the dark sky.

Conquest turned and looked back, “About time you joined us, Death.”

Famine turned back and smiled, “We were starting to think we would finish without you.”

Death smiled and shook his head. “If one rides we all do. It’s time for the end.”

War looked back a manic smile on his face, “Then let’s ride.”

“Together,” Famine said.

Conquest and War nodded. “Together,” they repeated.

“Together, we ride.” Death said and the horsemen turned their attention to the rising sun. The last.


End file.
